Know that the Stars are Holding you
by doltie
Summary: Liv only stumbled into being friends with the sons of ipswich. She also didn't plan on the consequences of knowing. She was supposed to be just the tutor.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a pilot chapter, you may like it, you might not. At first, its going to seem like your typical covenant fanfic. I can garruntee you that: she's not a mary sue, she does not have magical powers. She doesn't magically jump into bed with Reid or hate Reid and then falls in love with him. Heck. This isn't even about Reid Garwin. I may have to edit some more.  
I don't own any part of the movie The Covenant.  
Just anything else that seems unfamiliar.

**Pilot Chapter.**

"What is it about algebra?" A deep voice said behind the bookcase I was sitting next to. "I can never seem to solve them, if I do come to a conclusion it turns out wrong."

"Here, let me see." A girl's voice said before there was a shuffling of papers.

"Oh… uh." The girl sounded confused, "You are in a much higher math class than I am. I can't help you there."

I ignored the rest of the conversation as skimmed over the books to find a book on Tennyson. A book that my English teacher recommended as an excellent read. It seems that after searching through every single bookshelf in the library, I am just not seeing it.

Who in there right mind would steal a very boring book? I know I wouldn't even be looking for it, if it was not for the fact that I had a major report due on the author. I swear my English teacher did this just to spite me.

I groaned before getting off the ground, I was sitting there looking at the lower shelves. I was admitting defeat, I could feel my butt getting even more numb each second I had sat there. Before leaving the aisle I hitched my bag on to my shoulder, just as I was heading for the door I heard someone call my name.

"Olivia, could you help us for a second?" I turned to find Sarah sitting at the table with one of the sons of Ipswich, Caleb. How could have I not known it was those two on the other side of the bookshelf?

Who knows. Sarah happened to be one of my good friends from Chemistry. I put a smile on my face and pulled one of my very long curls from my face. "Sure," I strolled over to where they were sitting. "What do you need?"

Before Sarah explained what she needed help in, she introduced Caleb and I. "Olivia, this is my boyfriend Caleb. Caleb this is one of my good friends and math genius Olivia Thompson."

I gave a small wave as he gave a nod and he smiled. "Nice to meet you, Olivia."

"Same here." I said trying to fight off the blush that was slowly trying to peek out. No one could deny that Caleb Danvers and his brothers weren't handsome. Almost every girl in the academy had a crush on at least on son. Though it may have been very small, my crush was on Caleb in freshman year. My feelings were long gone since then. "So what do you need help with?"

Sarah smiled, "Well, Caleb, here, does not understand his algebra homework and he's in a higher math class that I am, do you think you could help?"

"Sure, can see what problems he is working with?" I asked as I sat in the chair that was directly across from Sarah. I was half expecting to have Sarah being the one to hand me the textbook, but it ended up being Caleb.

"Normally I am good at math, Professor Newton introduced these while I was gone and I am totally lost." He explained as he flipped to the page and slid the book across the table to me.

I studied to equation for a moment before announcing quietly to myself, "The answer is seven."

"Told ya, she was a math genius." Sarah said as she grinned at Caleb.

I cleared my throat before speaking, it was kind of nerve racking being near Caleb. I don't know what it was since I was quite comfortable being around guys and my small feelings for him were long gone. "I actually really have to go, but I can give you a lesson later, if you don't mind. We can meet up tomorrow afternoon." I told Caleb and it was the truth, I had to get to the coffee shop before Samantha blows a gasket. Samantha is a dear friend and boss. "I can speak to the Professor on my way out about an extension on your paper."

"Perfect!" Sarah announced as she clapped her hands together. She looked at Caleb, "You don't mind, right?"

"Not at all, are you sure the professor will let me get an extension?" He said with a serious expression.

"Don't worry," I grinned, "I've been pulling that man's heart-strings since I was born. He's my grandfather. Though I must be off, my boss will probably kill me if I show up even later than I already am."

I got up and waved good-bye to both Sarah and Caleb.

* * *

I eventually made it to the coffee shop. My grandfather decided to hold me up longer than I expected, he wanted to know how I've been holding up in my studies and if I had sent my application to Harvard like I promised him. I told him I had in both cases, my grandfather was my guardian more or less and I guess it makes him nervous to see me not be prepared for the future.

"Sorry, sorry." I said as I rushed into the coffee shop and got caught under Samantha's disapproving look. She never liked when employees where late, "There is no excuse to being late." She was very blunt about this the first day I started working.

"Livia, you are never late." She stated as she handed a customer two cups of coffee and a plate of coffee. "So I am going to give you slack this one time, you know that lateness is one of my pet peeves. Here take this cashier, I have to deal with John in the back. Apparently he can't find any baking soda."

"I know, and I'm sorry." I said apologetically. I hated giving Sam anymore hardship than she already has. Samantha was a single mother and owned the business, she has enough stress on her hands. I put on my apron and smiled at the next customer. "What can I get cha?"

The customer smirked, "A tall Latte, extra foam, and to go."

"Okay, but that has to be here." I explained, "The owner Samantha, likes to keep her customers here for personal touch. Well, that and she wants our poor busboy to suffer from being late."

"Anything for you, babe." I tried to hide my wince but I couldn't help it. I hated pet names with a passion especially when a stranger is calling me that.

"Please, refrain from calling _babe._" I said. I recognized this guy from school, _Aaron Something_. I turned to make his latte.

"Hey, Abbott!" The guy from behind him said, "Could ya hurry up and stop flirting with the poor girl?"

"No, how 'bout you shut up?" Aaron said as he started pick up lines. "Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?"

I rolled my eyes and turned once I finished his drink. "How about you take this drink and leave? That would be 4.59, please."

"Sure, babe." He handed me the money and I gave him his drink in exchange. I hated customers like him, they were annoying. They can ruin my mood very quickly.

I tried my hardest not to through a muffin at him as he left to go sit in one to the seats next to the window. Evidently, right next to cashier counter. I rolled my eyes and smiled at the next customer. "What can I get you?"

* * *

you want more of this story? please review to tell me. After all this is a pilot chapter, no reviews tells me that no one likes it.

Hoped you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews: heyitsscalla, nicole317, writersword, breakingbenlover87, and last but not least jojo2753. You all have inspired me to bring out the old rusty typewriter and write this chapter. Haha.

* * *

Second Chapter.

I was trying my hardest not to fall asleep but every time I tried to listen to Professor Gregg, I would slip into a coma of sleep just in time for me to jerk up.

_Man, I need to start going to bed at a normal time. _I get to my dorm at a quite reasonable time when I get off work, though I don't usually fall asleep until around three o'clock in the morning. Don't know why, my doctor says that I am alright. Psh. He didn't even give me sleeping pills, all he said was that I need to stay off the sugar.

What sugar? I drink my coffee black, I don't feel the need to guzzle tons of soda, and I rarely eat sweets. He's a tard.

Anyway, I was sitting there looking like the zombie I am, of course when Sarah came up to me. We were in chemistry after all, though usually we are not allowed to walk around while the professor was, _well_, teaching. So I looked at her a little strangely.

She grinned and just asked, "Wanna be partners for the lab?"

I tilted my head to the right, "Lab?"

"Yeah, the one that Prof. Greggs was just explaining. We have to mess with chemicals and stuff." She wrinkled her nose and then giggled, "So you were really falling _asleep_?"

I shrugged, "Well, I try not to but the sleep beats me one way or another. _I need coffee,_ but sure, I would love to be your partner."

I returned the smile she gave me. I got off the seat I was sitting on and followed her to her assigned table after my neighbor was trying to get _her_ lab set up. "So what do we have to do?" I asked as I hopped onto the table, fully knowing that it was against classroom rules.

She handed me a half sheet of paper, I skimmed over the basics. We were to make the balloon that was given to us float, using a certain method that was described. It was way too early for me to fully comprehend, especially with the lack of coffee. I overslept which caused to me to miss breakfast that was in the cafeteria.

When we went over the basics of the lab together, we made a mutual agreement that since I was basically an undead zombie that I get the materials and she would set up. I think it was more in fear on her behalf, though. But I think she liked my organization that made it all work.

I sat on the tall stool next to the lab station and watched her, through half opened eyelids, set up the lab. It took a few moments before she said something, "So did you follow through on talking to the professor?"

"What?" I thought for a moment, and then remembered. "Oh, yeah. My grandfather said that he had until tomorrow morning to turn it in. Just tell Caleb to meet at the library so I can help him with his math."

She smiled, "You know, you are like a math angel. He's been really worried that he won't be able to pass midterm since he's missed so much."

"I understand, especially with losing a family member. Its difficult to mourn and worry about everyday obstacles such as school." I said as I grabbed some of the metal wiring that was on the table. I measured it out to 22 cm before cutting it in half.

* * *

The library was both quiet and empty when Caleb finally arrived. Luckily, today was my day off so I wasn't worried. I humored myself by trying to find that Tennyson book I was looking for yesterday. After an hour of looking, I gave up and settled on reading a book of poems by Andrew Marvall, we were doing poems in my great literature class. Both my English class and Great Literature class were two different classes but both have to do with literature. That was going to be my major in any college I get into.

"Sorry, I'm late." Caleb said as soon as he arrived, "I had some problems with… one of my brothers."

"oh, that's alright." I looked up at him, tearing my eyes away from my book. "Have a seat and we'll go over your homework from yesterday."

He nodded, and sat down next to me. He opened his black backpack, he be was bringing out various books before taking out his math homework.

"Here." He handed me the sheets, "This is all the work I missed when I was gone. I basically, don't understand any of it."

I nodded, the work ranged from basic geometry to algebra. Fairly easy subjects to teach to a willing learner. "Okay, we'll start with the algebra and start our way down to geometry since, in my opinion, that algebra is harder to learn and once you get the basics of algebra you can basically do anything with the geometry."

I set the papers on to the table and reached into my binder for a few pencils and pieces of paper. That was when I saw it, right there next to Caleb's math book. My mouth dropped, "You are the one who has it?"

"Have what?" Caleb asked puzzled, he looked around especially in his pockets only to find nothing.

"The Biography of Charles Tennyson." I said as I sat up in my seat. "I've been looking all over the library for it."

"Oh, yeah." He said flatly, "I had to do a report on him in English… Professor McFredrick?"

"Yeah, I have him for an English teacher as well." I said, "I was assigned Tennyson. I've looked and looked all week for it. I don't exactly have the time to look for accurate information on his family about it on the net. So McFredrick recommended that book when I asked about it."

"Oh," he said as he reached for the book, "I'm finished with it, so you can use it. I was going to turn it in tonight anyway."

He grinned, and I couldn't help smiling back.

* * *

I have grape soda yes i do, and its quite delicious. :  
I hope you have had enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

I found a set of photos with Mr. Strait's name all over them on the internet a few weeks ago. Didn't realize it was him in the pictures until last night. I feel like a ditz. Haha.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Third chapter.

The coffee shop was quite empty when he showed up. There was only a few people there, all of which were sitting comfortably in our big cushioned chairs. I was at the counter wiping off some mugs.

"Liv, can I get one of those muffins?" Reid asked once he approached the counter. I looked at him startled, he's never visited the shop before. None of the sons have. Though I've never cared for the blonde son, it was seemed unlikely he would be here without a reason.

"Sure." I raised an eyebrow, as I reached for one of the blueberry muffins Samantha stacked on the counter and set it on the plate. "What brings you to these parts? Neither you nor your friends ever come here."

"No reason." He said in a bored voice. By the looks of him, he looked rather down. "I came to ask you a question, actually."

Once again, he surprised me considering we've never talked before. Even during the last two weeks when I have been tutoring Caleb. I pursed my lips before saying, "Go ahead. Shoot."

He took a deep breathe, "What makes me not attractive to girls?"

"U-hh, why are you asking me this?" I asked, puzzled. By his personality you would have thought he had girls flocking around him. "I mean, I really don't know you and we've never spoken to each other before."

"Forget it." He said suddenly, "Caleb was talking about you the other day… about how you were a great listener and that you could help with any situation."

I was speechless, I didn't know that Caleb talks about me. I never really gave it thought, actually. "Oh, I wasn't aware of that."

He shrugged, "Well, I don't think you can help me with my problem."

"Well, I can try." I clarified after a moment. I set down the cup I was drying off. I took off my apron and walked around the counter. I went towards the front of the coffee shop and motioned Reid to follow me. We both sat in the blue comfy chairs that was next to the window. "So… why'd you ask this question?"

He was silent for a moment, "A few days ago, I saw the most beautiful girl at the Nicky's. Just beautiful, you know. A classic beauty."

I nodded, "Go on…"

"Well, I was about to talk to her, and for once in my life I was speechless." Reid said as he took a piece of the muffin and popped it in his mouth. "She just ignored me and walked off."

"Soo? What exactly is the problem?" I asked, I looked out the window. It was raining in town.

"S-she's smart." He said, "I want her to notice me but I can't do that because she thinks I'm an arrogant pig and that I sleep with every girl I come across. The truth is… is that I don't."

"Hmmm." I tapped my finger against my chin. "Who's this girl?"

"Michelle Lindbergh." He said quietly. My eyes buldged, that was my dorm-mate. A sweet quiet girl, whom was always reading.

"Ohh. Reid." I said, quietly. "You have a problem on your hands."

"Why?" he scrunched his forehead.

I shook my head, "She wasn't ignoring you, she just didn't hear you." I said, "She's deaf, she's been deaf since she was ten."

"Oh."

"That's why we are paired as dorm-mates." I said, "My mother was deaf, and I know how to sign. I'm sorry."

He sat up straight, "What if you taught me how to sign?"

"I don't know about that, I'm busy enough." I said flatly, "I've helping Caleb with his math, I have my own homework to do, and I have a job."

"I understand." He said mutely. "But I'm a fast learner. Just a few lessons here and there."

I don't know what it was, but I think I have a problem with taking on way too much than I should. "Fine." I sighed.

* * *

Reid wasn't kidding when he said that he was a fast learner. We were in the courtyard with my new friend Stanley. I met him the other day when the Provost called me in to talk about my credits. The Provost had also assigned me to show him around.

"This sign here, means interesting." I put my hands towards the middle of my chest and stomach and pulled them away from myself with my thumbs and middle fingers put together. Reid was already into full conversations which would have taken a teenager his age a few months but he was able to do it less than a week.

"So, why's he learning sign?" Stanley asked as he leaned against the building we were next to.

"To impress my room-mate." I said matter of factly as I continued the conversation in sign for Reid. "She's deaf and he wants to learn."

Sarah came out to the courtyard and waved, I waved back and smiled.

Reid waved back at me puzzled, I laughed and pointed to Sarah who was walking towards us. He turned around to look and laughed, "Oh, that would explain it. Hey, Sarah!"

"Hello." She said, "Have you seen Caleb? I can't find him anywhere."

"Nope, I haven't seen him since last night." I said, as I opened my bag. "But can you give this to him?"

I handed her, the math book Caleb had left behind in the library. "He left it, after our tutor session."

"Oh, sure." She gave me a smile. It was kind of surreal being with "Ipswich's Elite." I've hung out with Kate and Sarah a few times at Nicky's as the boys played foosball and pool. Though I couldn't help but feel like that Kate didn't like me a whole lot. "Well, I am going to go find Caleb, see you later!"

"Bye!" I said as I waved and looked back at Reid and Stanley who were of which, bluntly ignoring each other.

Reid had already announced that he didn't like Stanley but I couldn't help but wonder why. Its not like Stanley could have done anything to him since he just go to Spencer after all.

I shook my head, "Well, Reid… Stanley. I have to go and meet my grandfather at the front doors. I'll talk to you guys later."

I gathered my things and left the courtyard leaving them fend for themselves. I had to go my grandfather's place for our annual Friday dinner.

When I arrived to the front doors, my grandfather was looking at a picture of the founding father of this place. "Hello, Olive." He said, as he turned, he used his favorite pet name for me.

"Hi, how are you today?" I said as I slid my jacket over my school uniform. I had an outfit ready in my school bag, according my grandmother you can not have a formal dinner without proper clothing. So I always made sure that I had a nice sweater set and a skirt to match with me.

"I'm alright. I just-" He started to into a coughing fit, I frowned as I patted him on the back. He was way past his well deserved retirement, but teaching was his life, as he put it. "Sorry, about that Olive. I'm afraid I am starting to get a little flu."

"That's alright, grandpa." I said as I put a arm around his waist and guided him out of Spencer Academy. He coughed again, he was not doing very well.

Its funny how a man you looked up to when you were little can seem so fragile. It was dark out when we got to the car, but thankfully not raining. My grandfather went for the driver's seat as I sat in the passenger's seat.

I was buckled up when he asked, "How is Mr. Danvers studies?"

"Oh," I said, "Very well, actually. He's a quick learner."

"That's good." Grandfather said, "We're expecting to have him and his mother over for dinner. Your grandmother has been after Evelyn to have a nice meal."

* * *

_I might rewrite this chapter, I'm not sure its going in the direction I want it to go. I'll know once I write the next chapter. I hoped you liked it!_


	4. Chapter 4

I changed Olivia's photograph, I just had to when I found the perfect girl to portray Olivia. C:

* * *

Fourth Chapter.

My grandparents lived relatively close to Spencer Academy so it wasn't a long ride. Their home wasn't a mansion, but it was home to our family for generations. Almost as long as the Sons of Ipswich's families.

My Aunt was the first one to meet at the door. She was my mother's youngest sister, nearly four years older than myself. "Hi, Joanie!" I exclaimed once I saw her. I gave her a hug, she was like the big sister I never had. "I wasn't expecting to see you until spring break."

"I know." She said as she flipped her thick brown hair over her shoulder. "I'm on break at the moment and decided to visit Mom and Dad. How's the Academy?"

I smiled, "it's the same as you were there, Grandpa's still teaching and I'm tutoring now. Samantha was just asking about you, we'll have to stop by the shop before you leave."

Samantha, my boss, was Joanie's best friend before Joanie left for college. "Oh… I didn't know she was still in Ipswich." Joanie smiled. "How's little Johnny doing?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in awhile." I explained, "Samantha says that he's been spending a lot of time at his father's."

"That's good," Joanie said as we walked into the kitchen were my grandmother was slaving over the stove. "I take her and Jason are on good terms now?"

I shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know. I've been so busy." I said as I greeted my Grandmother with a kiss on the cheek. "Give me five minutes, I have to go change into something other than my uniform."

I gave a quick wave to Joanie before leaving the kitchen and up the stairs just in time for the door bell to ring. I looked over the rail to see Joanie and my Grandparents getting the door, before entering the bathroom to change. I hurried to change into my clothes and took out a few bobby pins to pin back some of my curly hair from my face.

I walked out of the bathroom leaving my clothes in my bag next to the hamper. I wasn't worried about leaving it there since most of my uniforms were at school anyway.

When I got downstairs I was not surprised at all to see Caleb standing at the bottom talking politely to Joanie. Though I didn't expect him to smile as soon as he saw me. Oddly, he tended to do that a lot.

Only the polite thing to do was to smile back. So I did, "Hello, Caleb and Mrs. Danvers." Does one call a widow Mrs. Or just Ms.? I wasn't quite sure.

"Darling, why don't you show Caleb around and we'll call you when dinner's ready." My grandmother said to me as she ushered both Joanie and Mrs. Danvers into the parlor, with my Grandfather close behind.

"Well…" I said as I looked around the place, "This is awkward."

"Yes it is." He said in a strange voice. _Husky?_ Whoa, was I imagining things, maybe I need to lay off the coffee. "So did you have any idea that my mother knows your Grandparents?"

I shook my head, "Nope, not a clue. I guess that tends to happen when you've lived in a town for so long, huh?"

He nodded and looked at me, "You've lived here all your life?"

"Nope." I said as I played with my shirt hem, "I was born here but left when I was five. My mother and father thought it was best if we moved to Australia when my dad got a job offer. Moved back only three or four years ago."

"So that would explain your slight accent, right?" He grinned. I was jealous of his teeth, not only were they perfectly straight… they were _white_. A white I can never get my teeth, even though I brush them everyday.

Though the accent part through me off, "I have an accent?" I said as lowered an eyebrow. "I never noticed."

He shrugged. I looked around the place and thought of a place I could show him. "You want somewhere cool?" I asked, as I reached for both my sweater and his jacket.

"Sure." I handed him his jacket and opened the front door.

"It'll take us about 15 minutes but its worth it." I said as he followed me outside. He merely nodded as we walked along the path that lead to the back of the house. The moon was out, providing enough light for us to enter the kennel for a flashlight and a leash.

He looked at me as if to say 'this it?' I laughed slightly and shook my head, "Nah, I'm just gonna grab my dog Bridget."

And as if on que, my black Labrador barked cheerfully. I handed Caleb the flashlight that was on the shelf and I then opened the kennel, revealing Bridget. Who was very happy to see Caleb, who she has never met before. I giggled as I brought out Bridget's tennis ball and leash. "Bridge is always happy to see new people."

He laughed and nodded, "I see." Bridget kept licking his hand, but as she seen the tennis ball my hands she was ready run.

I handed him the ball, "Be warned, once you start throwing it she'll never stop."

He grinned, showing his pearly whites again, before tossing the ball over near the forest line. There was no need to tie down Bridget if she wasn't going to run off, I began walking towards the path that was bridged between two tall trees.

It lead to our destination.

* * *

I'll be compiling a playlist soon. Watch for it on my homepage.


End file.
